


Don't Dream Its Over

by Malen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malen/pseuds/Malen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the truth sets you free, no freedom lay here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dream Its Over

 

The pain weakens her to her knees. She falls heavy.  
Her breath held as he walked away dragging her heart from her chest.  
Ripping through she finally takes a breath or did the hit to the ground force it out?  
Nothing stays in focus long enough for her to understand.  
How long has it been, a moment, an hour? The ground is soaked underneath her face.  
Frozen in this moment, a parting that was never meant to be, she can’t breathe.

  
A heart worth breaking, his own.  
Still beating in his chest, but he wishes it wouldn't.  
The sacrifice will be worth it. He lies to himself.  
The words almost escaping from his lips, the truth.  
She would have rejected him anyway. Who could love a man such as him?  
Another lie he tells himself to help ease the pain.  
His wants mean nothing, he caused this he alone must fix it.  
His focus must leave her and return to the fade.  
Sorrow has a hold on him.

The spirits weep this night.  
 _Why?_ They whisper. __  
You deserve happiness, my friend.  
Don’t leave it like this.  
They weep heavy for him.  
Voices ripping at his heart.  
His dreams are ruled by their pleas.  
He must harden his heart, he must control them.  
So much to come, so much he must do to fix this world.

 _Maybe in another world …_ words that never meant so much.  
  
She aches still.  
Holding onto every moment they shared.  
Did he really think that walking away would end this?  
Her pain, his sacrifice. No story should ever end this way.

A god does not fall easily. His love was real.  
To deny such a fate, is a steel blade into the hearts of every spirit of  
love, compassion, desire and every one of them felt it.  
  
He walks in his hardened mind.  
Everything lost, but without him, the elves have very little chance.  
He has to answer his fate, alone.  
  
They pull at him tearing at his mind.  
Memories of her, feelings that will not fade.  
It is his to carry.

Soaking her heart in sorrow, nothing is left in the place of the pain left behind.  
Something is not right!  
She will never stop, she will never stop searching.  
Love has no limits.

Love, something rare left in this world and it cannot be lost.  
Her hunt is real, her hunt will never stop.  
She is awake. Dreams will not stop her now.  
Love, never sits idly by.

Love never dies.

 

 


End file.
